


Long Distance

by TinyNerd (TiniestNerd)



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Jacking off, M/M, long distance, voice fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiniestNerd/pseuds/TinyNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru finds himself aroused just by your sweet voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance

137: How many days it’s been since he’s seen you.  
108: Days left until you visit.

Those four months away from you felt like an eternity. When he last held you, woke up beside you, kissed you, made love to you.  
You had Skype, texting, phone calls, Snapchat. But none of them were like having you there beside him, warm and real and soft. And it was starting to drive him insane in the most subtle way a mind can fall apart when the heart aches.

It started one night last week. He was on the phone with you, as usual. Laying in bed, eyes closed and hanging onto your every word. It felt so good to have your voice wash over him and soothe him after a busy, stressful week at college. He was more than happy to let you do most of the talking, perfectly content just listening to you speak. Your voice began to take on a huskier tone, affected by the fatigue seeped in your bones. Haru’s cock twitched in his pyjama pants, startling his eyes open. You said your goodbyes, Haru looking at his crotch in confusion. 

What was that?  
That was unusual.  
Probably just a fluke. He was stressed, after all. Writing it off as a one-time thing, Haruka soon settled into bed and off to sleep.

The next night, the same thing happened again.  
Except it happened earlier in the conversation.  
And it got worse. 

This time, it was harder to ignore. Literally. He watched curiously as his cock began to rise and stiffen under the flannel. Blushing, he turned his head away in an attempt to ignore the tent in his pants, barely aware of the words spilling out of your mouth. Rushing to end the call, he dove under the sheets and tried to sleep off this dumb lust of his.

The third day, it happened yet again.  
Except when you hung up, he indulged. Wrapping his hand around the base of his arousal and slowly began to stroke, his gentle voice gasping at how sensitive his cock was. Thoughts of you running trough his head. Skin, eyes lips, tongue, hips, legs, neck, voice. Voice.   
Oh.  
That would explain a few things. It was your voice that was turning him on. Distance does strange things to you, apparently becoming aroused just by speaking to you was one of them. Finishing himself off, Haru settled into a sleep filled with shame and embarrassment.

And here he was tonight, trying to stay quiet on the phone, listening to you. Stroking his cock slowly and smoothly.   
This was so wrong.  
But fuck it felt so good to slide his hand up and down the throbbing shaft, thumb swiping across the tip and hips gyrating like rolling waves on the sea. He could absolutely never tell you what he was doing. This was a guilty pleasure all his own. Holding the cell phone to his ear with his shoulder, he brought down his second hand to cup and play with his balls.  
Blue eyes rolling back in his head when he finally got release, biting down so hard on his lip he drew blood. 

Watching as his cum dripped down his softening cock, he could only respond with lazy grunts.   
Well,  
He decided.  
‘Listening’ in a relationship was important.


End file.
